Leo's and Calypso's future
by MythologyGirl2019
Summary: Calypso and Leo are sitting on the bench in CHB. But Leo isn't acting like himself, and he is dressed differently what could all of this mean? Read this passage to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Calypso and Leo's future

By MythologyGirl2019

Hi flame-boy," I cooed blushing.

" Hey carrot hair," teased Leo.

"You know I hate that nickname," I screamed. But all Leo did was take a deep breathe in and stare and his feet.

"Whats on your mind, Leo your not acting like yourself." Then I noticed that he was dressed nicer than his normal outfit.

"Um, I'm fine Ecalipso." Leo stammered.

"Stop hiding something from me Leo I'm your girlfriend," I started to burst into tears," Is this the end of our relationship?"

Then Leo did something I didn't expect.

"Ecalipso, you are the love of my life. I can't live one minute without you, Will you marry me?"

There was a beautiful sliver ring with all of our moments together flashing in the small pearl mounted on the ring.

"Yes of course," I screamed so loud that half of the camp including came running.

"Is everything all right? Nobody's hurt?" Leo and I where bright red."Everything's fine, Leo just bought me movie tickets..."

"Then why would you scream so loud over movie tickets? Maybe it was a proposal?" Suggested Annabeth.

"Common Ecalpiso tell the truth," Piper asked.

"Fine, Leo proposed to me that's why I screamed. know can everyone leave?"

Half of the camp giggled,"No we have to celebrate!"

Leo and I stared at each other staring at each other,"I guess their right, lets celebrate!"

So we went to the big house, and had the full entire camp come to the party. It was the best day of our lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo's POV

I am seriously nervous for the big day that's going to happen. Calypso is just so excited when she is weaving her wedding gown, my suit or just printing invitations.

"Leo, darling can you pass me that thread please?"

"Yes, just wait a moment carrot hair!"

When I gave her the thread she gave me a death stare and scolded me for calling her carrot hair.

" That last thread should do the trick!" At that very moment Calypso finished her dress and my suit.

"Aren't they glamorous!"

"Yes.."  
"Hi Calypso! Ready for your bridal shower?"

In the doorway stood a couple of goddesses, Hazel ,Annabeth, Piper and some other people I didn't know. Calypso ran up to the doorway and hugged all of the girls and went to some spa or something. When I was about to binge watch "Angry HouseWives", The door bell rang agian.

"Common Leo, lets go out this is the last day your free of marriage!"

"Oh,no Where are we going?" I groned

"Thats a suprise! Lets go!"


	3. Chapter 3

Calypso's POV

The Bridal shower was a big success.I thought when I woke up. Today was the big day, the day Leo and I will be husband and wife! "Better get dressed," I mumbled to myself. While I was brushing my tangled orange hair, the doorbell rang. "Come in!" I screamed from the bathroom. I ran to the door the hair brush in my hair to find Piper, Hazel, Annabeth giggling about my hair. "We thought you needed some help and I think we are right." "Yes you are, come in! I really need your help." The moment they helped me with my makeup, hair, viel I started to look a lot better. "Thanks for helping me, but I think it's time to go for the reception." We all looked at the clock,"We gotta get going, we could use my car." Hazel offered. "Ok, but isn't leo supposed to pick me up?" "I bet he's already there." "Ok," I fianlly gave in.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo's POV

I stared at my watch,"Guys! The ceremony starts in fifteen minutes!"

"Leo, at least do your hair." Frank pointed out.

"Leo calm down, they always start a few minutes late. At least my mom's ceremony was."

Percy had a good point there, but Calypso probably would be freaking out if I was late. When we were fighting over who's right, I got a text message from Calypso,

_Hey Leo? Are you and the guys ok? If you haven't noticed the ceremony is starting in two minutes!? Also, I have to tell you something after the wedding._

To make a long story short, everything went well until after the wedding when Calypso said something that hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Leo, I didn't want to tell you last week, but I'm pregnant."

"But why didn't you tell me?"

" I thought you were going to dump me."  
The way she said that wanted to make me cry.

" Well, am I the father?"  
All she answered,"Yes."


End file.
